


Nothing's Impossible

by ellerkay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Tony is pretty cold, also Justin is into it, but come on it's Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Justin Hammer runs into Tony Stark at a party and manages to get laid.





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/gifts).

> Set before Iron Man. Title taken from one of Justin's lines in IM2. I guess he was right!
> 
> Gifted to EnInkahootz for her incredibly flattering enthusiasm in looking forward to reading this fic! Thank you, my dear friend, and for all your support and encouragement of my writing. <3

Justin was feeling very, very good. The party he was attending was in the penthouse of a beautiful luxury hotel and was full of attractive people. He'd stumbled on a small group of them in a corner taking Ecstasy and convinced them to sell him a tab. Even though they'd disappeared into the crowd when he wasn't looking, the drug had kicked in and he was just feeling..._so_ good.

He grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray proffered by a passing waiter and downed half of it immediately, reveling in the cool feeling of it sliding down his throat. He wandered through the party searching for someone to talk to, but couldn't catch anyone's eye.

Finally, feeling a little overwarm in the crowded room, Justin stepped out onto the balcony. He leaned on his forearms on the railing, enjoying the cool air and the lights of the nighttime cityscape spread out before him.

He heard someone else come out onto the balcony and started to turn around, eager to greet the them. But the newcomer started speaking before Justin could.

"This party sucks, don't you th- oh, for fuck's sake." The voice belonged to Tony Stark, who rolled his eyes hugely as he caught sight of Justin.

"Anthony!" Justin said happily, feeling joy rise in him like the bubbles in his glass. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm not," Tony said. He waved a hand in front of Justin's face like he was doing a Jedi mind trick. "This is all a figment of your imagination."

Justin laughed too loudly. "Oh, Anthony, you're so funny," he said affectionately. "I've always liked you." It was true, he realized; years of resentment and competition seemed to have vanished. All he could think about was how charming and intelligent and attractive Tony was. It was the drug, but it wasn't the drug. The Ecstasy was just revealing what Justin had always tried to deny.

"Can't say the same," Tony shot back. "Well, this has been...yeah." He turned to go, stumbling the tiniest bit - he was drunk, probably; Justin knew Tony always drank a lot at parties. Justin surged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait," he said. "Let's catch up."

"Catch up on _what_?!" Tony demanded. "We aren't friends, Hammer."

"Then let's get to know each other," Justin said desperately. "Come on." He was stroking the underside of Tony's forearm with his thumb, he realized. The skin there was smooth and soft and Justin couldn't seem to stop. Without really thinking about it, he leaned down and laid his head on Tony's shoulder, rubbing his cheek on Tony's silk shirt, which felt _amazing_.

Tony had gone very still. "Hammer, are you on drugs?"

"Just a little," Justin mumbled. He inhaled deeply. "You smell really good. Is that a new cologne, or - "

"Fuck me," Tony swore, trying to pull away.

"Yeah," Justin breathed. He knew what Tony meant, but when would he get an opening like this again?

Tony froze again.

"Or," Justin said hastily, "You could always - um - you know, the...the other way around..."

Tony barked out a laugh. "What the hell are you on, Hammer?"

"E," Justin muttered.

"Well, at least that's one mystery solved." Tony tried to pull away again. Justin clung tighter to his arm.

"But I already wanted to!" he protested in a high voice. He inched his face closer to Tony's neck but stopped before he reached it, afraid Tony would shove him away if he pressed his lips to Tony's skin the way he was dying to do.

"Come on," he added, trying for a sultry tone. It came out wheedling. "You can - can do whatever you want." He nuzzled Tony's shirt again, barely biting back a moan. "Anything you want."

Tony gave a drunken giggle. "I'm starting to think _I_ might be on something," he said, peering into his glass.

"Anthony," Justin murmured. He gave into temptation slightly and kissed Tony's shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. Tony grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him roughly away, but it felt so good Justin moaned and went a little limp in Tony's grip, shoulders relaxing and head falling forward. He did his best to stay upright on wobbly knees.

Surprisingly, Tony didn't let go of his neck. Justin slowly raised his eyes to see Tony looking at him with a considering expression on his face.

"Anything?" Tony said.

Justin nodded eagerly, faintly surprised by how entirely he meant it.

"You here with anyone? Date? Friends? Staff? Anyone who'd miss you if you disappear for an hour?"

Justin shook his head. His heart was starting to pound. Was this actually happening?

"Good." Tony released Justin. He pulled a little plastic key card out of his breast pocket and tucked it into Justin's.

"Room 1650," he said. "I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. Take off your clothes and be ready for me."

He turned on his heel and walked back into the main room, vanishing immediately into the crowd. Justin stared after him and wondered if the whole exchange had, in fact, been a figment of his imagination. Ecstasy wasn't a hallucinogen, was it? Justin touched his breast pocket and felt the plastic in it. A small smile appeared on his face. He drank down the rest of his champagne.

***

Five minutes later, Justin was standing inside room 1650. He was a little surprised that the key had worked and now he was contemplating the very real possibility that Tony was going to send paparazzi there to snag naked photos of him, or something worse Justin couldn't even think of.

But he didn't care. An hour with Tony was worth the risk. And he was still flying high on the drug. Every movement of fabric on his skin as he undressed was heavenly. When he was naked, he flopped down on his back on the bed. The soft comforter felt even better. Justin ran his hands over his skin slowly, getting hard in no time. Hopefully that was what Tony had meant by being ready.

The door clicked and Justin tensed, covering himself instinctively. But it was only Tony - actually _Tony_ \- and Justin let his hands fall away. He didn't even care if Tony whipped out a camera.

"You're here," Justin said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Tony replied. "Did you prepare yourself?"

Justin nodded, gesturing to his erection. Tony rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Gotta do everything myself," he said. "Roll over. Put a pillow under your hips."

Justin did as he was told. He put his head on another pillow, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric. It felt good, but not like Tony's shirt had earlier.

Justin felt the mattress dip as Tony sat down behind him. "Spread your legs," Tony said brusquely. Justin managed not moan at the command, but when Tony Stark's cool, lubricated finger started easing its way inside him, he couldn't help but let it out. Tony was silent and methodical, opening Justin up until he was writhing and begging.

"Please, please, please," he chanted. "Anthony, please, _please_..."

He heard Tony chuckle as he withdrew his fingers. "In hindsight, it's really predictable that you'd be a total needy bottom," Tony said. Justin could feel himself flush and he buried his face in the pillow.

Tony rose and snapped his fingers. "Okay," he said. "Stand up. Hands against the wall while I get ready."

Justin hopped up but felt a desperate desire overtake him as Tony turned towards the bathroom.

"Wait, wait," Justin said quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "I - I thought that - "

"Spit it out," Tony said impatiently.

"Can I suck you?" Justin asked. "Just for a minute?"

Tony gave him a slow blink, then laughed. "In hindsight..." he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "All right. On your knees."

Justin sank down and attempted to unbuckle Tony's belt with trembling fingers. After a few seconds, Tony swatted his hands away with an annoyed sound.

"Tell me you've done this before," he said.

"Sure, loads of times," Justin said. It actually wasn't more than a handful of times, but Tony didn't need to know that.

Tony was only half-hard, so Justin tongued his cock eagerly until it started to lengthen. Tony gave a small grunt of surprise and pleasure when Justin wrapped a hand around the base and sucked the head into his mouth. Justin moaned. Tony didn't make any other noises, but Justin could hear his breathing quicken as Justin worked him.

Justin moaned again when Tony's fingers slid into his hair. Tony thrust shallowly into his mouth a few times, then pulled him off.

"Good?" Justin asked eagerly, looking up into Tony's dark eyes.

"Fine," Tony said shortly. "Get up. Hands on the wall."

Justin followed instructions, muscles tensing and relaxing as he fought the urge to touch himself or rub up against the wall or do anything to relieve the relentless need he felt. Tony was back in a couple minutes.

"Spread 'em," he said, nudging Justin's foot with his toe. He was barefoot now. Justin spread his legs wider and craned his neck over his shoulder, trying to get a look at Tony and see if he was naked.

"Eyes forward," Tony barked. Justin complied immediately, the order sparking arousal and embarrassment at how much he liked it.

Tony's hand landed on his hip, warm and a little rough. "Atta boy," Tony said. He didn't exactly sound _approving_, but the words and the lack of harshness in his tone made Justin flush with pleasure.

In a moment, Tony's wrapped, slicked cock was nudging at his entrance. "Relax," Tony said. Justin did, breathing out in a rush and letting his arms braced against the wall take his weight. Tony slid into him smoothly. Justin's back arched and he let out a guttural cry. The sound surprised him. He didn't know he was capable of making a noise like that. But that was Tony Stark inside him, Tony warm against his back. He _was_ naked. His skin against Justin's felt so good that Justin wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Anthony," he said instead. "Anthony..."

"Shut up, don't ruin this," Tony said. He started thrusting slowly, taking his time. Justin felt like he was coming unglued.

When Tony slid an arm around Justin's waist and leaned in close, Justin honestly thought his legs might give out.

"So, how long have you wanted this?" Tony asked. His tone was insufferably smug, but Justin couldn't hate him even a little right now.

"I dunno," he gasped out. "Maybe always. I didn't realize it till tonight."

Tony gave another drunken giggle. Justin could smell the alcohol on his breath. "That's _adorable_. Well, enjoy it while it lasts. This is a one-time deal."

"I know," Justin said defensively, ignoring a disappointed pang. It was enough that he'd gotten to once.

Justin forgot his disappointment completely when Tony sunk his teeth into Justin's neck. Tony sucked hard as Justin moaned, glorying in the pain and the fact the Tony was definitely leaving a mark. When Tony finally pulled off, he wrapped his hand around Justin's cock and started stroking lazily.

Justin fought to keep his breathing steady, to not come too soon. He hung on, barely, as Tony started jerking him faster, thrusting into him harder. Suddenly, Tony paused.

"Can you come if I just fuck you?" he asked.

"Probably," Justin admitted helplessly.

He could hear the grin in Tony's voice as Tony replied. "Let's see."

He released Justin's cock and grabbed his hips with both hands, fingers biting into Justin's flesh. Justin hoped he'd bruise there, too. Tony slammed into him, breathing hard. Already on edge, it seemed to be only a few seconds before Justin's orgasm overtook him. He cried out as he came, shaking. Tony kept going, pistoning into him, the movements inside him making Justin shudder with pleasure. Finally Tony stilled and Justin could feel him pulsing. Justin's spent cock twitched and Justin though that if it had taken just a little longer, he maybe could've gotten hard again just knowing that Tony Stark had come inside him.

Tony made a small, satisfied noise and pulled out abruptly. Justin half-collapsed against the wall. He steadied himself, straightened up, and decided to fully collapse on the bed on the off chance that Tony might join him.

He didn't, of course. Tony had disappeared into the bathroom. Justin listened to the toilet flush and the water run. A moment later Tony emerged, shoes and pants back on, buttoning up his shirt.

"Well, that was way more enjoyable than I expected," he announced.

"Enjoyable enough for a second round?" Justin asked, eyes pleading. Tony laughed.

"Don't push your luck," he said. "Room's yours for the night if you want it." He shrugged into his jacket. "And listen, this stays between us. If you tell I'll tell details, and you know people will believe me."

Justin held up his hands. "Our little secret," he beamed.

Tony shuddered, shook his head, and left.

Justin lay there for a minute, feeling a little bereft. But the Ecstasy high hadn't worn off entirely and he could still smell Tony in the air. He got up and looked into the mirror. His glasses were askew, his hair was mussed, and his face was flushed. He could see the hickey on his neck already starting to form. He touched it with his fingertips and grinned.

Tony Stark had fucked him. Justin felt very, very good.


End file.
